


The Painter and the Baker

by of_shadows_and_wolves



Series: Random AUs [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Artist!Skye, Baker!Jemma, F/F, Well its sorta of a coffee shop au, its more of a artist Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_shadows_and_wolves/pseuds/of_shadows_and_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is an artist living in Manhattan whose parent just opened up a new art museum. Jemma is a baker looking for some recognition. This is the story of how they met and what comes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Painter and the Baker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all I hope you like this!

Skye Coulson sat in her regular booth with a cup of coffee in front of her. She was staring out the window gnawing on the end of a pencil, a half drawn creation in front of her. Sighing she turned to look back at the drawing. It was a partially drawn woman that Skye knew would never be finished, she could just never get the face just right. All of her drawing was based off of real people and she just couldn’t find the right face. Sighing again she closed her notebook and stuck it in a battered backpack. She picked up her coffee and walked out of the small shop. As she walked she stared at the people who passed her by. Well dressed women and men talking on phones, college students rushing to catch taxis to try and make it to class on time, homeless men walking around bundled up and begging. So many colors surrounded her, she wanted to capture all of them and put them in a canvas but for the moment she was content to walk up to the soon to be opened art museum.

“Hey AC,” Skye said as she walked in. A man with thinning hair looked up from the welcoming desk.

“Hey Skye ready to paint,” AC said with a tight-lipped smile. Philip Coulson was Skye’s adoptive father. He had found her when she was 4 years old in an abandoned house in Croatia. He had rescued her and taken her back to base and 2 years later adopted her. When Skye was 7 Coulson had retired because he had met the love of his life, Melinda May. When she turned 15 they had bought an old museum and 5 years later it was nearly finished. In this museum they would only have art made by undiscovered artists.  

“Hell yes,” she said, “Have you seen mom?” Turning back to his paper he pointed towards one of the unfinished galleries. As she walked by she gave him a kiss on his cheek. She ran towards the gallery. It was the gallery that they had agreed would hold of her art. It was the smallest of all the galleries but it contained so much of Skye’s life.

“Hey sweetheart,” May said as she hung another one of Skye’s paintings. It was one of her first works. It was an oil painting of the New York skyline that Skye was very proud of.

“New idea gotta work,” she said sprinting towards her “studio”. Her studio was a section of curtained off gallery that housed all her new works. Today was her last day for working in it; tomorrow she would have to let it go. That was when her parents and the builders would be putting the finishing touches on it. She stripped off her coat and set her bag down. Beneath her coat was a white shirt stained with black paint and her jeans were covered in other colors. Grabbing a canvas she began sketching. This was the moments that she loved. When she could just draw, get all her emotions out on canvas. A nonlethal pain reliever.

8 hours later she was done. Before her was a gorgeous painting of the streets of Manhattan. Of the businessmen and the homeless and the college students. Panting she took a sip of her very cold coffee. “Looks great shorty,” a voice said from behind her.

“Hey Ward,” she said turning around. Ward was Skye’s adoptive brother, Phil and May’s only blood son. When they had first met Ward had swore to always protect Skye. And protect her he did. He was the first person to accept her when she told her parents that she wanted to be an artist instead of going into the military. Her parents followed soon after that. Ward and a buddy of his, Antoine Tripp, were to be the museums security guards. Rubbing paint splattered hand across her face she smiled up at him. He smiled back and handed her a brown bag and a large coffee. “You are a life saver bro,” she said taking a large sip of the coffee. She motioned towards the painting, “What do you think?”

He walked over as she wiped her hands on a clean rag. As he examined the painting she unwrapped the sandwich he’d brought her. It was delicious and Skye wolfed it down. “It’s really great Skye,” Ward said, “Where did you get the inspiration for it?”

“This morning I was walking here and just thought it would be a good thing to paint,” she said glancing down at her watch, “Hey I’m gonna go home a get some sleep, tell mom and dad that I’ll be back later to finish hanging the paintings.” Ward nodded and gave her a hug.

As she walked out she heard Ward shout, “Don’t forget opening is in 2 days!” She smiled and kept walking. She smiled all the way to the subway. She waited at the stop for a few moments before the train showed up in a blast of air. Skye pulled her coat closer around her. She stepped on the train and quickly grabbed a seat. She placed her bag next to her and put on her headphones. Once the music began to flow she pulled out her notebook and opened to a blank page. What should she draw? Perhaps the businessman on the phone in a long trench coat and holding a briefcase? Or perhaps the dark haired skateboarder with a trident tattoo talking his bespectacled blonde girlfriend who has laughing at his joke and going in for a kiss?

She was interrupted in her musings when someone tapped her shoulder. It was a tall honey blonde woman. Skye pulled out her ear buds. “I’m sorry?” she said rather breathlessly because this woman was quite stunning.

She smiled and with a British accent and flour on her jeans said, “I asked if I could sit there,” indicating the empty seat next to her.

“Oh yea of course,” she said moving over to sit next to her bag. When she sat down Skye smelled beautiful things. Like muffins and cookies and baked things. It was wonderful.

“Thank you,” she said before pausing, “Umm you have some paint of your cheek.” Skye blushed fiercely wiping furiously at it. The girl laughed and Skye felt her heart melt, it sounded gorgeous. “It looks quite distinguishing actually,” she said giggling before offering her a hand, “Jemma Simmons.”

Skye took it, “Skye Coulson.” Jemma smiled again before pulling a book out of her bag. Skye stuck her headphone back in and with one quick glance at the gorgeous girl beside her she began to draw.

It took about 30 minutes for the train to arrive and she spent the entire time drawing Jemma. And when it was her stop Skye was happily surprised that it was Jemma’s as well. “Must be fate,” Jemma said.

“Must be. So are you new to America?” Skye asked as the walked out of the train.

Jemma shook her head; “I’ve been living her for about 5 years now. My best friend and I moved here when he got a job at some big design plant in New York and I moved with him to try and get my baking company to work,” she paused, “I’m sorry that must have bored you.”

Skye who had mostly been getting lost in Jemma’s voice suddenly snapped back to reality. “Oh no I love hearing about people lives,” Skye promised, “It’s interesting.” Jemma smiled and blushed and Skye gave herself a mental high five. They left the station and Skye was sad to see Jemma start going the opposite way she was.

Skye thought that Jemma looked sad to. Smiling Skye handed Jemma her phone, “I want to see you again….if that’s ok with you.” Jemma smiled and put her number in it. Then she turned on her and sauntered off her hips swaying. Skye thought she was in love.

The whole way to her apartment/studio Skye felt like she was floating. All she could think about was Jemma. She didn’t even notice the passed out curly haired man in front of her door until she accidentally kicked him in the face. He leapt up with a shocked look on his face. “What happened?” he asked with a thick Scottish accent.

“You were passed out in front of my door,” Skye said unlocking her door.

He rubbed at his head, “Sorry I think my friends apartment is over there.” He offered her his hand, “Leo Fitz, but please call me Fitz.”

Skye took it, “Skye. Did you just move in?”

He shook his head, “No but my friend did.”

Skye nodded and started to walk inside but stopped and looked back, “When’s your friend coming back?”

He shrugged, “Well she said she had to go out and get some cooking supplies but that was like 10 minutes ago so I don’t know.”

Skye smiled thinking of Jemma and her delicious smell. “Well if you want I have coffee inside if you would like to join me,” she said walking in. A moment later Fitz followed her. The inside of her apartment was rather spacious but her studio took up most of it. Blank canvases, half drawn canvases, finished canvases; paints, pencils, sketchbooks and paintbrushes were everywhere. Some of the canvases were covered with people, others with studies in hands eyes and mouths. There was the strong smell of fresh paper and paint. “Sorry about the mess and the smell,” Skye said throwing her bag on the couch.

“It’s fine,” Fitz said examining some of the artwork, “Did you do all of this yourself?”

“Yep,” Skye said turning on the coffee maker, “How do you take your coffee?”

“You wouldn’t happen to have tea would you?” Fitz asked still examining some of the paintings, “These are absolutely stunning.” Skye smiled. She loved it when people liker her work. Reaching into a cabinet she pulled out a pair of chipped black mugs. Filling one with the fresh coffee and the other with hot water.

She checked her cupboards and found one Earl Grey teabag. “Earl Grey good with you?” Skye asked. Fitz looked up and nodded.

With one more look around Fitz gratefully accepted the mug. Clinking their mugs together they each took a sip. “You know my friend Jemma would love this,” Fitz said. Skye spat out her coffee.

Spluttering she said, “What did you say, you have a friend named Jemma?”

Looking quite shocked her nodded, “Jemma Simmons why do you know her?”

“Yes I met her today on a train. But that’s not important DOES SHE LIVE IN THIS BUILDING?!” Skye practically shouted.

“Yes why do you….oh, OH,” Fitz said with a large smirk, he laughed as he began walking towards the door, “Thanks for the tea, oh and by the way she likes girls.” Laughing he walked out.

Staring at the door with a joyous expression. Skye ran towards her studio.

2 days a loud banging awakened later Skye. Getting up wobbly she opened her door. It was Ward with a bag and coffee. “Skye what hell! We haven’t seen you in days! Are you ok.”?

“I’m fine just tired I’ve been working on something new,” Skye said taking the coffee and gulping it down. She sighed contentedly as it flowed down her throat. She pointed towards a covered canvas. “That needs to be put in the gallery.” Ward nodded and handed her the bag. Then he walked over and pulled the cover off slightly. He whistled approvingly then picked it up and after giving Skye a kiss on her forehead he walked. Skye opened the bag and devoured the breakfast sandwich inside it. The she walked out and knocked on her neighbor’s door.

“SKYE!” Jemma shouted when she opened the door. “How….how did you find out where I lived?”

Before Skye could answer Fitz came to the door, “Oh hey Skye good to see you again.”

Skye smiled, “Hey Fitz.” Jemma looked at them confused.

“You….you two know each other?” Jemma asked looking very confused, and cute, but mostly confused.

“I’m sorry I would love to stay and chat but I have to be somewhere but I came to give you guys these,” she said handing them two tickets. They were tickets for the opening tonight.

“Skye I would love to go I’ll see you at 9,” Jemma said after a moment. She smiled and Skye felt her heart melt. After a moment of silent warfare Skye bent over slightly and kissed Jemma on the cheek. She smiled at Jemma’s blush and her stutters and ran away with a laugh on her lips.

Later that night, Skye was wearing a very form fitting black dress. It was finally opening day and the museum was packed and in a moment Skye would have to give her opening speech and show her newest painting. She looked around and checked her phone. 9:04. They were late but that was when she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Tripp sprinting toward her.

“Hey Tripp,” she said but then she noticed his worried expression, “What’s wrong?”

“There are two people looking for you. Some British chick and a Scottish fellow.” he said leading her away, “They were very insistent upon seeing you.” One second later Skye saw the English beauty. Tripp gave her a strange look when he heard her intake of breathe until he filling in the dots. Laughing he patted her on the shoulder, “Good luck, shorty.”

“Hey Jemma thanks for coming,” Skye said walking up to her and giving her a hug. Jemma was dressed in a pale blue dress and her hair was done up very fancy. To Skye she looked very beautiful and Skye had to stop herself from kissing her. “You look stunning,” Skye said leading her and Fitz, who were dressed in a sharp black suit, towards the stage.

“Oh thank you,” she said, “But really it’s you who look beautiful.” Skye pretended she didn’t notice Fitz’s snicker. Skye turned to tell Jemma that she looked even more beautiful than her but was interrupted by Ward.

“Hey Skye you're on,” Ward said. I nodded and rushed forward and kissed Jemma on the cheek and winked at her. I somewhat noticed Ward introducing himself to Fitz but was more busy with rushing to the stage.

“I would now like to introduce the star of this gallery, my daughter, Miss Skye,” Coulson said introducing her.

“Thanks Dad,” Skye said accepting the microphone. She gazed around the room. She saw some of her dad’s friends. Commander Fury, Captain Steve Rogers and his husband Bucky, and Natasha Romanov and her husband Clint. Finally her eyes lighted upon her mom and Ward. Ward gave her thumbs up and May smiled. Then Skye’s eyes found Jemma and stayed there. “We here at the Hub would like to thank all of you who volunteered your time and your money for our cause. Now I really don’t like public speaking,” Skye said which caused a laugh to pass through the crowd, “So instead I’m going to let my newest piece speak for itself.” She walked over to a covered canvas, “Now I worked on this for the past 2 days with absolutely no sleep but I think that it is the greatest thing that I have ever made. I call it ‘The Baker’.” With a dramatic flourish she pulled off the cover. There was collective gasp as people marveled at it. It was a bakery with a woman setting some cookies on the counter. It was drawn with such skill and grace. But it was Jemma and Fitz who realized that the woman who featured in it was Jemma.

A few minutes later Skye found Jemma talking to Fitz. Fitz noticed her first and after a quick wink at Jemma walked away. “Hey Jemma what did you think?” Skye asked her stomach fluttering.

Jemma walked over to her and instead of answering kissed her. It took Skye a second to respond. The kiss didn’t last nearly long enough for Skye but when she pulled away Jemma was smiling. “I love it Skye,” she said before kissing her again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was fun. Of you would like to give me idea on how to continue this that would be cool and f you wanna give me prompts for other stories you can post em or send em to my tumblr of-shadows-and-wolves. Kudos and comments always help me out so enjoy. Wolf Out!


End file.
